The present invention relates to golf and to methods and apparatus for training a person to swing a golf club. More specifically, this invention relates generally to golf practice devices and methods to train a golfer's rhythm, timing and tempo; to develop a golfer's automatic processing of motor skills; to promote a golfer's proper swing path; and to exercise a golfer's visuomotor system.
According to Yale University Physicist, Dr. Robert D. Grober, in his study “Towards a Biomechanical Understanding of Tempo in the Golf Swing,” professional golfers have, at the core of their golf swing, a biometrical clock. This clock, and the resulting tempo, is defined by the rotational inertia of the body/club system and the elastic properties of the body; yielding a system which can be modeled as a simple harmonic oscillator. The presence of this system in a golfer is considered to be, by some, one of the most important fundamentals of a great golf swing.
There are many technical aspects of the golf swing that need to be practiced, but they tend to be practiced slowly, which develops poor tempo. Accordingly, training devices that develop appropriate tempo are required.
Training aids that help develop tempo or rhythm are available. These training aids simply offer the golfer auditory cues as boundaries for the timing of a golf swing. These audio cues can not only be distracting, but can also permit the golfer to “conveniently” alter the lines of these boundaries to be within his comfort level. Also some of these audio cues have built in “human-reaction times” that are not accurate for all individuals.
Other golf swing training aids on the market are designed to physically manipulate and/or restrict the human body. Still, many other golf swing training aids are immobile physical boundaries in space, intended to direct the club for the golfer. The artificial movements created by many of these devices tend to be difficult or awkward to replicate once the devices are removed.
In view of the limitations of existing golf training devices, new and improved golf training apparatus and methods are needed.